User talk:SuperFlash101/Archive 7
Flash Why Did You Delete My Comment For Swampy? I wasn't saying anything bad to him, i was saying hi, can't i put that message back? I just want to say hi, Can't i say hi at least, okay? Please? :I did not delete your comment in any way, shape, or form. I reverted your second edit, which was blanking the entire page. The Flash {talk} 23:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The Beak Why is the The Beak no longer a FA nominee? -'''-Zacbio ' '.......Okay, I understand. How had it been in the IRC? Zacbio, Cookie, No, Telephone, No, Lady Gaga? Saying hello Every time I come to phineasandferb.wikia.com you have another fascinating article to read. A friend of mine was talking to me about this topic a few weeks ago, so I think I will e-mail my friend the url here and see what they say. : (Message moved here on behalf of the anonymous user. RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC)) Wikipedia Flash, I see you have an account on Wikipedia. So do I. J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 19:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Why? why are u so uptight all of the sudden? maybe people created blogs to talk about one thing but then they just talk about everything u dont have to close them. (example: GRRRRRRRRRRR . . . . ) well heres an reason. (clears throat) maybe some of us live for that kind of stuff! it feels like i dont know u anymore Images The first two links that you have for images aren't working. The first link had all the screencaps taken down and the second link does not work.--Pixarmc 00:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) SuperFlash101 You know your hurting my feelings that's why I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apologie to SuperFlash101 Sorry about the I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! message I just want you to not hurt my feelings. Hey Hey the user MiloPoo made some... gross changes to th song S.I.M.P. page... just thought id let someone know. Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Fan fiction? Hi Flash! Where can I post fanfictions? This is probably a stupid question but, i haven't asked it yet.^^' soo...yeah. Thanks! ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 idk... I was asked to alert an admin of this, idk about its authenticity though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Retro review I think our plan was to feature "Rollercoaster" as our first Retro review. Do you think you'd be able to get that done in time for the next newsletter? I will be assembling it Saturday evening. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Can you delete the user page Ayisandleen 13:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous The other wikia New episodes are coming soon for a show of which I left here to help clean up the wikia for, was wondering if you could link me to how to commandeer a wikia, I remember checking it out before but can't remember where it is, it gives like a list of things needed to happen before one can commandeer a wikia and such... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :#wikia linked me, http://adopt.wikia.com felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Disney Seeks to Take Its ‘Phineas and Ferb’ Cartoon Hit to Next Level I was going to watch some Phineas and Ferb until I stumble on this article in her youtube account and found this very promising here the link to take a look: http://www.nytimes.com/2010/06/22/business/media/22ferb.html?ref=business Patrickau 26 03:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I've already seen it hours ago. '''The Flash {talk} 03:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I was woundering how could I get that template ( I dont rember what it said but it has Candace blow-drying her hair or something.. it is for users to let outher's know that they wont be here for a while). I need to know how to get it and how to put it on my userpage. I am going to be unable to acess my comp for a while and would like to know how to do that. Thanks! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Got it THANKS! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Hey again NASCARfan0001 13:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC)You may remember me I used to be NASCARfan101 but I was gone for a while so I came back and started a new account for NASCARfan0001NASCARfan0001 13:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) StacyFan This user has been editing other user's user pages. Please stop him. Thankz! Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 19:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) He has mainly beeen doing things like changing people's userboxes that hate Cnadace for being mean to the boys to "This user loves Candace" and stuff like that. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 19:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No Let ME explain it. I actually changed to "This user likes this Character" then the rest was the same. But I quickly changed it to "Thus use Hates this character" to make people hate him more. But since she talked to you abound you will side with her and...ya Yeah... I got it too by he was saying that Stacy was my cutest character in my opinion when it was Isabella in my opinion. Oh, on the user 72.211.156.183 placed the F word on the page Joe Johnson page before Daisy56 undid it. Suggest blocking due to the offensive launguage? Isabella and Lego Liker 21:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The F-word was directed at me. -_-' Block him. Block him, please. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't spot the profanity earlier. The user has been blocked for 2 weeks as per our policy. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) CANDEREMY IS AT STAKE! I have something to tell the top users! On a Youtube reality show, Total Drama Island: T.C.V., Candace and Jeremy have been broken up, all thanks to TRIXIE! (FOP) If you want to help, I will tell you if the Screaming Gophers win, create a Youtube account......AND VOTE OUT TRIXIE! (FOP) Good day.--Bessie84 12:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry SuperFlash101, I didn't mean to anger or insult you with my comment before. If I did in any way, I humbly apologize. Perhaps I didn't word my statement correctly, but I meant in no way to hurt your feelings. Black Spiderman 04:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Panned videos becoming single images Hey how does this wikia take those panned scenes from the cartoon and turn them into a single image? Any thoughts? I guess I could take screenshot after screenshot after screenshot and run them through Photoshop's panned image connecting feature... but I would much rather skip the screenshot collecting process... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I see... because I was hoping for an easier way to take the screenshots... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) new Superflash101 I'm kinda new here and this wiki looks interesting can you please help me understand? thanks :Well for one thing, be sure to sign all your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on '''every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message)